Sailors
by Fuse-san-desu
Summary: Tipikal badai sempurna yang membuat laut di zona aman tampak tenang dan baik-baik saja, tangkapan yang terlalu berlimpah, dan angin yang tidak keras saat menimpa kulit. Bukanlah pertanda yang baik sebenarnya. BTS! Rapper line, #Namjoon #Yoongi #Hoseok SailorAU!


Hai, Fuse desu~... FF ini dibuat setelah nonton beberapa film yang judulnya _Perfect Storm_ dan setelah mencari-cari di internet tentang kapal _Andrea Gail_. Jadi FF ini sangat terinspirasi dengan itu semua. Jadi jangan heran kalo banyak banget kemiripannya disana. Oh ya, karena saya sendiri juga bukan pelaut jadi banyak aspek yang mungkin enggak pas sama kondisi riilnya jadi mohon dimaklumi. Tapi saya berusaha membuatnya sebisa mungkin untuk mendekati kondisi riilnya. Oh ya, mohon dimaklumi karena ketidak sesuaian dengan EYD.

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _Fuseliar_**

.

.

.

Namjoon mengambil nafas panjang sambil berusaha membuat dirinya hangat dengan jaketnya. Ia menikmati sejenak aroma khas dari tempatnya berasal. Laut, aroma air asin yang khas di dermaga memang akrab di hidungnya. Ia melepas pelan nafasnya dan mulai merasakan angin dingin di wajahnya. Ia mulai mendengus keras sambil menatap langit yang biru keabu-abuan. Para pelaut mengatakannya dengan 'musim badai' ketika cuaca menjadi berbadai setiap harinya. Bagi nelayan seperti Namjoon ia mengatakannya dengan istilah 'musim paceklik'. Ia mengatakannya dengan alasan yang jelas. Ia tidak bisa melaut maka tidak ada ikan yang bisa ia tangkap maka tidak ada uang untuknya. Tangkapannya yang terakhir kali tidak begitu memuaskan dan itu membuatnya harus banyak berhemat. Flat kecilnya sudah minta untuk dibayar dan ia butuh tangkapan yang banyak untuk membayarnya.

"hei, Joon!" seseorang datang menyapanya kemudian ia berdiri di samping Namjoon.

"hai Hoseok, apa kabarmu?" tanya Namjoon tanpa menoleh. Ia masih terus memandangi deretan kapal yang tertaut rapih di dermaga.

"baik" jawab Hoseok sambil meminum teh kalengan yang ia beli di minimarket dekat dermaga. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dan mengamati deretan kapal di depan mereka. Mereka mulai memandang jauh kearah laut. Mereka mulai mengamati awan-awan yang berada jauh di pandangan mereka.

"aku diberitahu Taehyung, kau memintaku menjadi navigatormu besok. Memangnya Yoongi kemana?" tanya Hoseok sambil meminum lagi tehnya.

"dia akan mengurusi semua tangkapan, dia yang peka dengan ikan" jawab Namjoon datar. Mereka bukanlah partner yang sejalan sebenarnya. Hoseok jarang sekali menjadi navigator Namjoon karena mereka selalu berdebat. Hoseok adalah seorang pelaut yang selalu berhati-hati. ia tidak mau mengambil resiko besar semenjak ia mulai menjadi pelaut. Beberapa kali ia bisa melewati badai namun ia sendiri sama sekali tidak ingin berada ditengah-tengah badai. Ia tidak seperti Namjoon yang bergantung dengan hasil tangkapan ikan. Ia memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yang cukup menghasilkan uang selama musim badai. Tapi Namjoon adalah pelaut yang nekat. Ia berencana menembus badai untuk bisa mendapatkan ikan.

"aku tidak percaya kalau aku mau menjadi navigatormu besok" ucap Hoseok yang kemudian menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"takut? Ayolah, kau orang yang biasa menembus badai bukan?" Namjoon kali ini menoleh kearah Hoseok. Hoseok memainkan kaleng tehnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"kau sudah gila" katanya menunduk dan berbalik membelakangi Namjoon.

"ayolah, aku janji ini yang terakhir kita berlayar di musim badai. Okey?" Hoseok tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Namjoon sambil berkata,

"carilah pekerjaan lain di musim badai Namjoon..." Namjoon memperhatikan Hoseok yang pergi menjauh. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menyusul Hoseok.

"hei pengecut, jangan lari seperti itu" sindir Namjoon sambil berusaha menyusul langkah Hoseok yang makin dipercepat.

"aku tidak lari, tapi aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia di tengah laut, okay" jawab Hoseok saat berhenti di depan sebuah kedai di pinggir dermaga. Tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, minum dan sarapan. Hoseok membuka pintu kedai dan masuk, kemudian disusul Namjoon yang terus mengikutinya.

"ayolah, kau adalah navigator terbaik yang pernah aku temui, saat seperti ini adalah saat yang pas untuk menangkap ikan" bujuk Namjoon yang terus mengikutinya. Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan memberi tanda untuk memesan makanan yang biasa ia pesan untuk sarapan.

"kau sudah menonton ramalan cuaca untuk seminggu ini?" tanya Hoseok yang mulai duduk, dan segelas kopi hangat tersaji di depannya. Ia segera menyeruput kopinya, javanese coffee yang pekat di bibirnya.

"yah, badai tornado?" tanya Namjoon sambil memesan minuman.

"badai seperti itu bisa membawa kapalmu ke dalam pusaran air, bukan cuman itu, alat navigasi dan tuas kemudimu bisa lepas dan itu akan sangat membahayakan. Belum tentu kau bisa pulang membawa kapalmu" Ucap Hoseok dengan serius. Namjoon mendengarnya sambil menyeruput minumannya. Bukannya ia ingin melawan badai, tapi ia butuh uang sekarang.

"aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Yoongi, kita akan berlayar jauh dari badai. Kita akan berlayar di zona aman" bujuk Namjoon lagi. Hoseok meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menoleh kearah Namjoon dengan wajah masam.

"tidak ada zona aman Namjoon! kau gila! Bukan karena kita berada di zona aman atau jauh dari mata badai! Tapi kau bisa terseret kapan saja! Kapalmu bukan kapal yang besar Namjoon, titanic saja tenggelam hanya karena gunung es. Kau pikir semudah itu menembus badai?! Badai bukan permainan Namjoon! aku tau kau butuh uang, carilah pekerjaan lain selama musim badai dan berlayarlah nanti setelah badai pergi" cerocos Hoseok. Namjoon hanya diam. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"kalau kau tidak mau berlayar besok tidak masalah, aku akan pergi berdua dengan Yoongi." Namjoon menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali tegukan. Kemudian ia berdiri meletakkan uang di meja dan pergi meninggalkan kedai. Hoseok hanya dia memperhatikannya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia sendiri mulai jengkel dengan sahabatnya yang keras kepala.

"sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar ingin berlayar" seorang bartender berbaju rapi menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kacang merah kepada Hoseok. Hoseok menegakkan kepalanya dan melirik bartender itu. Seokjin namanya.

"dia selalu keras kepala seperti itu, menyebalkan." Sahut Hoseok sambil menyendok bubur kacang merahnya

"dia memintamu menjadi navigator bukan? Sejujurnya aku merasa agak sedikit khawatir dengannya" Hoseok memalingkan pandangannya. Ia dan Namjoon sudah sangat lama hidup dengan laut. Meskipun Hoseok telah menempuh banyak badai tapi ia sendiri takut dengan badai. Kakek dan ayahnya sudah tertelan badai ketika Hoseok masih kecil. Ia belajar melaut dengan pamannya dan belajar banyak hal tentang laut. Tapi tahun lalu, pamannya sudah tidak pernah kembali saat kapalnya terseret badai. Kemudinya patah dan kapalnya terseret ke tengah-tengah badai. Di laut sebenarnya tidak ada penyelamat, tidak ada tim SAR dan tidak ada kapal yang akan menjemput, yang ada hanyalah laut, sejauh mata memandang hanya laut yang terlihat. Ia bergelombang disana sini, berombak dan berbuih disana sini. Jika badai datang, maka kapal akan seperti daun diatas air yang bergejolak.

"aku navigator bukan nahkoda, bedakan itu" jawab Hoseok singkat.

"kau tau kan Namjoon kadang begitu ceroboh. Setidaknya kali ini, selamatkan dia jika ada masalah." Hosoek mendengus keras. Ia segera menghabiskan bubur kacang merahnya dan meneguk habis kopinya. Kemudian ia berdiri meletakkan uang di meja. Seokjin hanya menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Hoseok berjalan menunduk tanpa memperhatikan depan. Hingga sepasang sepatu muncul di pandangannya. Hoseok mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di depannya.

"lama tidak bertemu, Hoseok" sapanya. Hoseok menaikkan alisnya sejenak dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"apa? Kamu mau minta tolong aku supaya jadi navigatornya Namjoon? begitukah Yoongi?" Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"kita sudah 3 bulan lebih tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku dengar berita tentangmu, kau berhasil lolos dari badai besar di Selatan. Jadi aku ingin membuktikan kalau kau masih hidup." Hoseok memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.

"hoi, aku belum selesai bicara." Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hoseok ketus.

"minggu lalu Namjoon hampir diusir dari flatnya" jelas Yoongi.

"katakan padanya untuk mencari pekerjaan saat musim badai"

"dia bilang, dia sudah tidak tahan menjadi petugas pom bensin. Dia beberapa kali dilempari sampah, dan intinya dia krisis moneter tingkat dewa"

"terus?"

"aku juga krisis moneter, hehe" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum imut merayu. Membuat Hoseok merasa salah mendengarkan sahabat masa kecilnya yang satu ini.

"hehe? Kau sudah gila ya? ini musim badai! Kau memintaku berlayar karena krisis moneter?!" cerocos Hoseok dengan muka masam.

"lebih baik mati ditelan badai di laut daripada harus mati kelaparan di darat" jawab Yoongi enteng.

"maaf aku tidak memilih keduanya" sahut Hoseok sambil memalingkan wajahnnya.

"hei, pelaut tidak akan meninggalkan temannya yang kesusahan" Hoseok menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Seharusnya ia tidak berdebat dengan Yoongi. ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Berdebat dengan Yoongi.

"aku rasa kau sudah paham maksudku. Aku tunggu di Dermaga nanti malam." Yoongi memandangi bar tender di depannya yang hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat drama di depannya. Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya sejenak dan berjalan menuju bar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera duduk dan memesan menu sarapan kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"hooh... aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau mau datang kemari, Hoseok" ucap Namjoon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke layar kapalnya. Hoseok baru saja menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kapal nelayan yang tertaut.

"shut up, kau mau berlayar kemana? Heh" jawab Hoseok ketus.

"hei, berhenti ngambek. Aneh membayangkanmu dengan mulut bentuk segitiga begitu" Hoseok menoleh ke belakang mendapati Yoongi yang baru saja mendeskripsikan sikapnya.

"so what? Kalian berdua yang memaksaku datang kan?" kini Hoseok baru benar-benar merasa ia kehilangan moodnya saat ini. Yoongi menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"entah kau datang atau tidak datang kami akan tetap berlayar." Jelas Yoongi tetap dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan tanpa salah. Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia segera naik ke deck kapal.

"akan kubuat kalian membayar ini nanti" gerutu Hoseok sambil berjalan melewati Namjoon dan masuk ke dalam. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang baru saja naik. Tapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari dan segala gerutuannya" ucap Namjoon dengan wajah datar. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sambil berkata

"sama-sama Namjoon"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya sejenak dan memandangi langit. Kemudian ia menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada di anjungan. Ia melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan peta.

"jadi, kita akan berlayar kemana?" tanya Namjoon yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Yoongi menunjuk beberapa area yang ia bicarakan dengan Hoseok sejak tadi.

"daerah-daerah ini cukup aman dan cukup berpotensi menurutku" jelas Yoongi.

"rute yang kita ambil agak panjang untuk menghindari gelombang besar" jelas Hoseok.

"okay, aku rasa itu tempat yang cocok." Namjoon mengangguk mengerti dan menuju ke roda kemudinya.

"kalian sudah siap bukan? Ayo kita angkat jangkar dan berangkat"

.

.

.

Yoongi dengan sabar memperhatikan layar Sonar (sistem pelacak bawah laut untuk mendeteksi ikan, atau benda apapun di bawah laut) dan berusaha menemukan ikan. Hoseok dengan sabar menunggu sambil menyantap wafer karamelnya di pinggir pintu anjungan sesekali ia melirik layar AIS (sistem komunikasi dan informasi kapal terhadap kapal lain, cuaca dan pihak berwajib berisi catatan-catatan yang tertera pada layarnya) . Sedangkan Namjoon mulai mengecek peralatannya untuk menangkap ikan.

"aku menemukan ikan!" seru Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namjoon dan Hoseok segera menghampirinya. Yoongi menunjuk ke layar Sonar dan menjelaskan berapa banyak ikan yang ada terdeteksi Sonar. Kemudian Yoongi mulai memberi briefing untuk menangkap ikan di bawah mereka. Setelah mendengar Briefing singkat dari Yoongi, Hoseok segera menurunkan jangkar, sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi mulai menyiapkan jaringnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai melempar jaringnya dan menunggu.

Yoongi menarik tuas katrol penarik jala. Hoseok mulai membuka lubang palka ikan (ruang penyimpanan ikan di dalam kapal). Sedangkan Namjoon mulai melipat jaket denimnya sambil menunggu jaring keluar dari air. Saat Jaring mulai keluar dari air. Hoseok berdiri di dekat Namjoon bersiap sedia menerima jaring penuh ikan dan mensortirnya. Ketika jala telah setinggi deck kapal, Yoongi menghentikan katrol pengangkat jala. Kemudian Hoseok menggunakan galah pengait yang cukup panjang menarik jala yang menggantung di pinggir kapal hingga masuk ke deck. Kemudian Namjoon dan Yoongi melepas ikatan jala dan membiarkan sebagian ikan jatuh ke deck kapal. Kemudian mereka bertiga mulai mensortir ikan.

"hehehe, aku akan membayar flatku setelah 3 tangkapan. Hehehe" kekeh Namjoon sambil mensortir ikan.

"hei, jangan lupakan bagianku" sahut Yoongi.

"tenang, dompet kita akan penuh uang setelah ini" jawab Namjoon. Hoseok hanya diam sesekali ia melihat ke langit dan ujung pandangannya.

"hoi, Hoseok, setelah menjual ikan-ikan ini, mau kau apakan uangmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"itu tidak penting, cepat selesaikan ini dan pergi dari sini" Jawaban Hoseok membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya bisa saling memandangi dan kembali mensortir ikan secepatnya. Dua kata yang ada di otak mereka, HOSEOK NGAMBEK.

Namun dari sudut pandang Hoseok, ia khawatir dengan awan dan arah angin yang ada di sekitarnya. Banyak pengalaman berada di tengah badai membuatnya banyak belajar tentang cuaca dan angin, kemudian mulai memprediksi berdasarkan pengalamannya. Tipikal badai sempurna yang membuat laut di zona aman tampak tenang dan baik-baik saja, tangkapan yang terlalu berlimpah, dan angin yang tidak keras saat menimpa kulit. Bukanlah pertanda yang baik sebenarnya. Semakin lama mereka tinggal disini, semakin kecil presentase harapan hidup mereka. Setidaknya bisa lolos dari badai dan menautkan kapal di pelabuhan terdekat. Tapi, apakah bisa mereka sampai di pelabuhan terdekat tepat waktu? Jika tidak, bisa kah mereka bertahan ditengah badai? Setidaknya mengambil cela di tengah badai dan bisa selamat?

Setelah meringkas ikan di palka. Hoseok kembali melihat layar AIS dan mulai memetakan perkiraan letak badai. Dengan begitu mereka bisa memutuskan untuk mengambill rute yang jauh sambil menghindari badai. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi mengurusi tangkapan mereka.

"Seok, kita ada masalah" Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali ke anjungan dan menghampiri Hoseok yang sedang berkutat dengan peta di depannya.

"apa?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada tajam. Ia tidak menyukai masalah.

"pendingin ikannya bocor. Kita harus kembali atau kita pulang dengan tangan kosong" jelas Namjoon.

"kau ini bagaimana sih mengeceknya?!" suara Hoseok mulai meninggi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan berita ini.

"aku sudah mengeceknya dengan baik Seok! Kau pikir aku orang yang ceroboh!" balas Namjoon yang juga ikut terpancing emosinya.

"kalian berdua diamlah! Emosi kalian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" omel Yoongi. Hoseok menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Hyung! Kita ini cuman bertiga! Kita kekurangan kru dan di depan sana ada badai yang menunggu!"

"kita lewati badainya. Pasti masih ada jalur yang bisa dilalui meskipun ditengah badai." Jawab Yoongi. Hoseok mendengus keras dan kembali melihat peta di depannya. Ia mengambil pin kecil berwarna merah dan sebuah spidol hitam. Ia meletakkan pin pada perkiraan posisi mereka di GPS. Kemudian menggambar jalur pelayaran yang akan mereka lalui di peta. Kemudian ia menggambar lingkaran besar yang berpotongan di 1/8 bagian dengan jalur pelayaran.

"ini jalur paling aman tapi juga tidak aman. Kita mendapat badai besar kali ini. benar-benar besar. Meskipun kita lewat di pinggir tapi ombaknya cukup besar. Dari data yang terkumpul, gelombangnya bisa sampai 7 meter atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Kau bisa melewatinya Joon?" Hoseok mengatakannya dengan tajam sampai-sampai nafas Yoongi ikut tercekat mendengarnya. Yoongi sangat jarang melewati badai. Ia selalu menghindari badai dan ia punya keluarga yang menunggunya di rumah. Jika bukan karena uang, ia tidak akan nekat bersama Namjoon untuk berlayar mencari ikan. Ia tau kapasitasnya, ia bukan pelaut yang sehebat Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ia hanya pria pemburu ikan yang berusaha hidup di tengah kerasnya kehidupan. Tentu saja, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia.

"ya, aku bisa. Serahkan kemudinya padaku." Namjoon memberi jawaban pasti dan mantap. Mereka akan berlayar melawan badai. Hoseok dan Yoongi segera mengangkat jangkar dan Namjoon mulai mengecek mesin kapal dan lainnya. Kemudian mereka berkumpul di anjungan. Namjoon di balik kemudinya sedangkan Yoongi dan Hoseok mengambil posisi terbaik bagi mereka di anjungan. Awan hitam pekat di depan mereka dan perjalanan mereka menentang badai dimulai.

Mereka mulai memasuki area badai. Awan cerah mulai digantikan dengan mendung pekat yang gelap seperti di malam hari. Hujan mulai turun, mulai gerimis kecil hingga hujan deras yang dingin. Gelombang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergolak. Semakin lama semakin tinggi. Namjoon tetap setia dengan kemudi di tangannya. Setiap gelombang yang menenjang kapalnya ia mulai menahan nafasnya. Semakin lama semakin tinggi. Ombak sebesar 2 meter sudah membuat kapalnya berguncang hebat. Ia tidak tau akan bertahan berapa lama. Semakin jauh mereka berlayar semakin besar ombak yang menerjang. Namjoon cukup pandai mengemudikan kapal menghindari ombak yang terlalu besar bagi kapalnya. Kecepatan angin sangat cepat. Ombak disekitarnya begitu besar. Cukup untuk membuat kapal besar kualahan untuk melewatinya.

Namjoon benar-benar berjuang keras mempertahankan kapal. Hoseok dan Yoongi terus mengabari melalui radio. Seperti kata Hoseok, ombak bisa sampai 7 meter bahkan lebih buruk. Ombak yang sangat berbahaya untuk kapal ikan seperti yang mereka tumpangi. Kapal-kapal besar belum tentu bisa melewatinya. Tapi Namjoon tidak punya pilihan lain. mereka sudah berada di tengah badai. Bertahan dengan jangkar, kembali ke posisi awal, ataupun melanjutkan perjalanan sama-sama beresiko tinggi. Pergi ke laut sebagai lelaki sejati. Mengarungi lautan sebagai lelaki sejati. Ombak semakin lama semakin tinggi. Hingga ombak didepannya berubah besar dari gabungan 2 ombak. Begitu tinggi hingga tangan Namjoon gemetaran memengangi kemudinya. Ia begitu takut hingga tanpa sadar arah kemudianya agak miring.

"NAMJOON! ARAHKAN KE ARAH OMBAK! KITA BISA MELEWATINYA!" teriak Hoseok yang sudah bersiap dengan guncangan besar sejak tadi. Namjoon mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Ada dua sahabatnya disini dan ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap hidup! Namjoon mengarahkan Haluan kapalnya menentang ombak besar di depannya. Ia memegang kuat-kuat kemudinya mencegah kapalnya berubah arah karena arus ombak. Sekali saja kapalnya berubah arah, kapalnya akan miring dan ombak akan menghempas kapalnya hingga terbalik. Tapi Namjoon pria yang tangguh. Ia tetap mempertahankan kapalnya kuat-kuat hinga gelombang demi gelombang ia lewati. Hingga gelombang semakin lama semakin jinak dan berangsur-angsur langit mulai cerah. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah awan mendung yang mulai pudar dan di ujung horizon tampak cahaya yang tampak seperti matahari terbit. Badai telah berlalu. Kini langit cerah menyapa mereka di depan. Namjoon menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dermaga. Yoongi dan Hoseok mulai mengeluarkan air dari kapal.

Begitu sampai di dermaga dan menautkan tali disana. Namjoon berjalan menuju pinggir deck kapal dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yoongi keluar dari anjungan dan mendudukkan dirinya bersandar dengan tiang kapal. Sedangkan Hoseok menyalakan pompa untuk menyedot air yang ada di dalam kapal. Kemudian Hoseok menyapa dua temannya di deck kapal. Mereka terkapar disana setelah menghadapi badai.

"kenapa? Merasa perut di kocok-kocok?" tanya Hoseok mulai menggoda dua temannya.

"diamlah, perutku mual tauk! Ugh! HHHUUUUEEEEKKKK!" Namjoon mulai muntah lagi.

"kau dinyatakan tidak lolos kualifiksi ujian Hunter" balas Hoseok yang kemudian mendekati Namjoon dan memijat punggung dan tengkuknya.

"kamu pikir ini anime?! Apa si petugas SAR yang maniak anime itu meracunimu dengan koleksinya?" (referensi anime _Hunter X Hunter_ ) Yoongi mulai berpendapat.

"siapa? Taehyung maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok yang terus memijat Namjoon. sedangkan sang nahkoda masih terus muntah.

"siapa lagi?" sahut Yoongi. Hoseok tertawa dan menghentikannya. Kemudian Namjoon berhenti muntah dan mengelap sisa-sisa liurnya dengan ujung jaketnya.

"aku merasa beruntung bisa melewati badai seperti tadi. Itu badai terbesar yang pernah aku hadapi." Celoteh Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"kamu seperti monster. Membawa kapal kecil seperti ini ke depan ombak yang tingginya 9 meter. Kau benar-benar gila Joon. Aku menyesal jadi navigatormu" omel Hoseok.

"Namjoon tidak akan bisa membawa kapal ini kesini kalau kamu enggak teriak tadi" Yoongi berdiri mendekati Namjoon dan Hoseok. Kemudian ia merangkul Hoseok.

"seandainya kamu tidak teriak tadi mungkin Namjoon sudah membuat kita digulung ombak" katanya.

"ah! Aku rasa ini julukan yang pas untuk kita, aku _Monster,_ Hoseok kita kasih julukan _Hope_ karena dia membawa keberuntungan!" Namjoon mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Hoseok.

"hei, bukannya setiap kapal yang kamu tumpangi selalu bisa sampai ke dermaga dengan selamat. Jadi aku rasa itu cocok denganmu" jawab Yoongi. Hoseok tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"oh, bolehkah aku yang beri Yoongi julukan?" kali ini Hoseok bertanya. Namjoon mengangguk setuju dan Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"apa?" tanya Namjoon dan Yoongi bebarengan.

"Suga~" jawab Hoseok.

"ha?" Yoongi mnengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud dari Hoseok.

"kita dapat tangkapan brilian hari ini karena deduksimu tentang ikan. Seperti gula yang di kerubuti semut" jelas Hoseok.

"kamu mabuk laut Hope? Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu, tapi aku setuju dengan sebutan Suga, itu terdengar imut untuk seorang bapak-bapak seperti dia" celoteh Namjoon yang diiringi dengan tawa Hoseok.

"diam kau" umpat Yoongi. Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa makin keras.

"lain kali kita berlayar bertiga lagi ya?" celetuk Namjoon

"tidak terima kasih! Aku menyesal jadi navigatormu Joon" balas Hoseok.

"ya, aku setuju. Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu Joon kalau bukan karena uang" sahut Yoongi.

"yah! Kalian jahat sekali!"

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah baca sampai di baris ini~**


End file.
